Mi nombre es Mirella
by Eli-mont
Summary: Padres contra Hijos, la típica pelea familiar que pasa de generación en generación sin darse cuenta que la solución esta en ellos mismos, pues como dice el dicho "de tal palo, tal astilla"


Hola…

Esta es la historia de una princesa de un reino muy lejano que siempre peleaba con su madre porque nunca le dejaba hacer las cosas que ella quería y era el pleito típico de todos los días, pero esa no es mi historia, aunque es algo parecida...

Mi nombre es Mirella, tengo diez años, mi cabello es castaño largo aunque siempre lo llevo atado en una coleta, no soy muy alta pero si algo delgada y mis ojos son verdes, soy la hija mayor de mis padres

Mi padre es paleontólogo y siempre está trabajando, ya sea que anda de viaje o se la pasa todo el día dando clases en la universidad estatal de Hillwood, el lugar donde vivo

Mis hermanos o como suelo llamarles "los bi-tontos" son los gemelos rubios de ojos azules que aterrorizan a la ciudad, sino están robando flores en la florería "vitelo", están molestando al carnicero de los "Green"

Y por último, mi madre, la mujer a la que le encanta hacerme la vida imposible, siempre me está regañando, me despierta temprano, me obliga a hacer cosas que odio como tocar el piano, tomar ballet, usar ridículos vestidos y amar, literalmente, el rosa

Como notaran, es mi madre con la persona que menos me llevo dentro de mi familia, simplemente porque no me deja ser como soy, primero, el béisbol, es el principal motivo de nuestras peleas

FLASHBACK

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa- me deseo papa colocando en mis brazos un bate béisbol –vamos a estrenarlo- me animo

Me aleje un poco para que el me arrojara la pelota y yo la bateara lejos del campo como solían hacerlo sus jugadores favoritos cuando el veía sus partidos en la televisión

-Arnold, como le regalas eso… es una niña- le comento mi madre

-vamos, Helga… antes a ti te gustaba el béisbol- comento mi padre para tranquilizarla

FLASHBACK

Y si eso fuera cierto y hasta algún punto creíble, que a mi madre le gustara el béisbol, pero no, era imposible, y desde aquel cumpleaños número 7 que me gusta el béisbol y que empezaron nuestros problemas entre mama y yo

Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tanto empeño en controlar mi vida, puede controlar la de papa, la de mis hermanos e incluso la de todo Hillwood, pues si, para mi mala suerte, ella es la alcaldesa de la ciudad y eso me convierte a mí, en alguien de la "realeza", por así decirlo, aunque a mi madre eso le importa poco, vivimos en una casa modesta en el antiguo barrio, mi madre nos lleva a la escuela y clases extracurriculares y aún tiene tiempo para ocuparse de sus deberes como alcaldesa, se cree… la mujer maravilla

-Mirella…- me grita, como siempre, cuando llego a sentarme en la mesa

-¿Qué?- le respondo altanera

-baja el bate de la mesa- me pide amablemente a regañadientes

Hoy es un día muy especial, para ella, pues los juegos nacionales por primera vez en la historia de la ciudad se celebraran en Hillwood y mi madre como toda "reina" abrirá la competencia y nosotros debemos estar junto a ella

-odio este vestido- me quejo del horrible vestido rosa ajustado que no me deja moverme

-deja… para con eso…- me advierte al ver cómo me retuerzo en mi asiento y finjo ahogarme –vas a romperlo- me regaña

Los gemelos comienzan a lanzarme comida, no entiendo como eso no suele enojarla y yo con cualquier movimiento logro irritarla, mi padre como siempre se encuentra leyendo su periódico mientras toma su taza de café e ignora todo lo que ocurre alrededor, claro, él ya se acostumbro

Ahora, aquí estamos, frente a todas esas personas que esperan expectantes la apertura de los juegos nacionales, frente a mi pasa una caja de cristal llena de papeles, mi madre se para frente al podio con su imagen de mujer perfecta y todos le aplauden, aunque yo bufe un poco por lo cual me regaño mi padre

-sean todos bienvenidos a los juegos nacionales que por primera vez serán celebrados en nuestra ciudad, como es tradición, escogeré el deporte que abrirá la competencia pero…- explico –con motivo del cumpleaños número 11 de mi hija, Mirella, dejare que ella nos dé el honor de escoger el deporte- expreso mi madre sorprendiendo a todo el público, incluyéndome

Mi padre me animo a levantarme y me acerque hacia el podio junto a mi madre, que me animo a tomar un papel de la caja de cristal, dudosa me acerque y comencé a revolver los papeles dentro de la caja, desinteresadamente saque uno

-¿Qué dice?- me pidió mi madre que lo leyera y me coloco el micrófono frente a mí

Vire los ojos en señal de resignación y lentamente desenvolví el papel, abrí los ojos impresionadas al leer el contenido de este

-béisbol- dije emocionada

-que comiencen los juegos- expreso mi madre abriendo la competencia

El primer juego de béisbol se planeó para el fin de semana, mientras alistaban todo el lugar, pero este no sería como cualquier partido de béisbol, este consistía en reunir a los mejores bateadores de la nación y estos tenían que atinarle a un blanco, seria pan comido para los verdaderos profesionales o para alguien que llevara practicando toda su vida… como yo

-¿Por qué no puedo participar?- pregunto al ver la negativa de mi madre ante mi emoción por querer concursar

-porque no…- sentencio y siguió mandando a sus ayudantes que colocaban cada cosa en su lugar

Pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente…

Llego, por fin, el día de la competencia principal, el juego de béisbol, ya todos se encontraban reunidos en el pequeño estadio de la ciudad, sin duda era un acontecimiento muy importante… mi madre dio el pitazo para que comenzaran las pruebas y así empezó que todos y cada uno de los concursantes dieron sus mejores batazos en el área pero solo algunos pocos atinaban, además de que les dieron más de una oportunidad

-muy bien, ahora el consejo se reunirá para definir al ganador- anuncio mi madre dando por concluido el torneo

Alguien entre el público hizo llamar la atención, escondida bajo una gran sudadera camine hasta el centro del estadio y mire al publico

-Mi nombre es Mirella Shortman y quisiera participar en la competencia- pedí a los jueces que de inmediato se giraron para mirar a mi madre

Ignore todo comentario que saliera de la boca de aquella mujer rubia que bajo enojada del palco, active la maquina lanza pelotas y escuche claramente cuando la pelota salió directo hacia mi, me coloque en posición, alce mi bate…

-te lo prohibió- alcance a oír lo que dijo mi madre

Con más furia, batee lo más fuerte que pude y gire mi rostro para encontrarme con los ojos celestes de mi madre clavados sobre mis ojos verde esmeralda

-dame el bate- me exigió más que enojada

-p-p-pero…- intente redimirme cuando mi madre ya me lo había quitado de mis manos, mi enojo era tal que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y salí corriendo del lugar, sin rumbo alguno

-alcaldesa- alguien le llamo a la mujer rubia aunque esta furiosamente le miro asesina

La rubia miro la pantalla grande y así pudo observar la grandeza del bateo de su hija que a la primera atino en el blanco

-hay no… que hice- susurro arrepentida al ver el bate en sus manos y salió rápidamente del lugar

Corrí por las calles de la ciudad que se encontraban totalmente vacías por la competencia, hasta que llegue a mi casa, entre pero me resbale con mi patineta, furiosa la tome y me fui sin rumbo fijo cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba saliendo de la ciudad y un auto me seguía aunque conocía perfectamente aquel automóvil

-Mirella, ya basta- me pidió la mujer rubia que conducía el auto

-déjame en paz… porque… porque siempre soy yo motivo de tus regaños, de toda tu completa atención- le recrimine furiosa

-Mirella, dije que pararas- me gritaba ignorándome por completo

Sentí gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi incesantes y mi patineta se resbalo tirándome sobre el frio y rasposo asfalto del puente principal

-entra al auto- me exigió y ya que comenzaba a llover más fuerte no tuve otra opción que aceptar resignadamente y entrar al auto –porque nunca obedeces- me regaño limpiándome un poco el agua que escurría por mi rostro aunque yo me movía para que me dejara en paz –Mirella, deja de pelear conmigo- me pidió al notar que no iba a dejar que se me acercara

-déjame en paz- le pedí de igual forma –sabes porque siempre estamos peleando… porque te encontraste por primera vez con una persona a la que no puedes controlar- le grite furiosa –tu siempre controlas a todo el mundo, a mi padre, a mis hermanos pero a mi jamás… jamás me vas a controlar- exprese

-claro, es porque eres igual a mí- explico victoriosa

-yo jamás seré como tú- le rete furiosa

Cuando un fuerte estruendo retumbo por todo el ancho y largo del puente, mi madre prendió el parabrisas pero la lluvia era tan intensa que no dejaba ver nada, así que decidimos quedarnos a dormir allí, justo en medio de la tormenta, sin darme cuenta el sueño se fue apoderando de mí

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde muy lluviosa en la ciudad de Hillwood, yo me encontraba jugando en mi cuarto cuando un fuerte estruendo se apodero de mi habitación, salí corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi madre leyendo unos papeles pero en cuanto me vio abrió sus brazos y me envolvió en un abrazo que me tranquilizo

-tranquila, mi pequeña princesa… aquí esta mama- me dijo enternecida y me comenzó a arrullar entre sus brazos mientras cantaba una canción –yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo, ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar- canto –un mundo ideal, déjame llevarte a un mundo ideal, un mundo en el que tú y yo, podamos decidir cómo vivir sin nadie que lo impida- continuo –un mundo ideal donde ya comprendí que junto a ti, mi mundo es un mundo ideal- finalizo cuando noto que yo ya estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos, siguió tarareando mientras me subía a mi cuarto y me recostaba sobre mi cama, me dio un tierno beso en la frente –buenas noches, mi pequeña princesa- susurro

FLASHBACK

Desperté por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana del auto, bostece y mire a mi lado aunque ya no se encontraba mi madre, me apresure a salir del auto y la busque por todas partes hasta que la vi detrás del auto con un mapa y mirando frente a ella una gran pila de árboles y basura justo en medio del puente impidiendo nuestro paso

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte sorprendida al ver lo sucedido

-al parecer está bloqueado este camino, debemos rodearlo por los muelles- explico mirando el mapa –toma- me dijo entregándome una bolsa de sándwiches

-¿de dónde los sacaste?- exclame impresionada

-una madre siempre debe estar precavida- comento como si no fuera nada impresionante–bien, bajaremos del otro lado del puente, rodearemos la zona boscosa y tomaremos una lancha a la ciudad- me explico

Después de almorzar los sándwiches, nos encaminamos por la orilla del puente

-ya casi- pregunte cansada aunque mi madre no contesto y solo me dio la botella de agua de la cual tome un poco

Seguimos caminando un poco más, o como yo lo sentí, un par de horas más y por fin llegamos al final del puente, bajamos hasta el bosque donde nos adentramos mientras yo caminaba pesarosa detrás de mi madre y esta solo veía el mapa una y otra vez

-me muero de hambre- exprese irritada mientras me sentaba sobre una roca esta se fue deslizando poco a poco y caí colina abajo hasta el lago

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto mama bajando la colina lentamente hasta mi encuentro

-si- conteste resignada levantándome difícilmente por los peces que saltaban sobre mí

Mi mama sonrió victoriosa al ver lo que había descubierto, se colocó justo en medio del rio y espero a que los peces saltaran a su al redor, atinadamente los tomaba y colocaba a la orilla del rio, me acerque para ayudarle, aunque a algunas veces me resbale y ella también, las dos terminamos mojadas, salimos del lago y ágilmente prendió una fogata, calentamos uno a uno los peces que habíamos pescado y comimos tranquilamente

De nuevo, emprendimos nuestro viaje para que no nos agarrara la noche en aquel bosque, según mama, la ciudad no estaba muy lejos, subimos y bajamos colinas, nos perdimos y volvimos a regresar pero sobre todo, me divirtió pasar aquel tiempo con mi madre, cansada nos recostamos sobre el pasto y miramos el hermoso atardecer que no podía apreciarse tan claramente en la ciudad

-que gran día- suspire mientras miraba a mi madre que sonría tan natural –dime… ¿Cuándo fue el mejor día de tu vida?- pregunte curiosa

Mi madre se giró para quedar frente a mi

-el mejor día de mi vida…- suspiro –empezó muy agitado, realmente estaba tranquila pero dentro de mí, me sentía aterrada, tu padre estuvo junto a mi todo el tiempo repitiéndome que me amaba y que todo estaría bien, entrando a la noche, mis sentimientos fueron de frustración, angustia, todo se juntó y me sentía confundida- explicó -pero entonces…- susurro

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-escuche tu llanto- expreso con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos –me sentí tranquila, aliviada y luego te pusieron en mis brazos- me comento colocando sus brazos como si estuviera cargando un bebe –eras tan frágil- dijo un hilo de voz –aquel 17 de diciembre a las 8:53 de la noche, cuando me dijeron que eras un preciosa niña de 3 kilos 1200 gramos y 59 centímetros- me miro enternecida –el día en que naciste, Mirella Cecile Shortman Pataki… fue el mejor día de mi vida- explico limpiándose las lágrimas y sin darme cuanta yo también estaba llorando, así que me apresure a abrazarla

-es cierto… ¿Qué juntaron el nombre de mis dos abuelas?- pregunte divertida

-si- suspiro –tu abuela materna se llama Miriam y tu abuela paterna se llama Stella… Mirella- explico

-¿y Cecile porque?- insistí aunque solo recibí una risa como respuesta por parte de mi madre

-es una larga historia- susurro mi madre ayudándome a levantarme

-tenemos tiempo- le anime

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, cuando la noche se nos hizo presente y con ello, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer sobre nosotras, así que buscamos refugio pero los relámpagos hicieron su aparición y tuvimos que correr para evitar los arboles

-ven, vamos por aquí- me dijo mi madre aunque el camino era un sendero que se veía muy peligroso

-no, espera, busquemos otro camino- recomendé

-Mirella… obedece- me exigió al ver que la tormenta se volvía más intensa

-escúchame, que no vez lo peligroso de ese sendero- le grite furiosa

-es el único camino, o acaso vez otro- me reto y aunque era cierto que no había otro opción no podía dejarme vencer

-busquemos otro- grite al mismo tiempo que un fuerte rayos cayo a unos metros de nosotras provocando que la tierra se deslavara y nuestro camino comenzara a derrumbarse

El suelo en donde estaba parada de se cayó al igual que el de mi madre y caímos colina abajo hacia el gran lago, donde se veía reflejado la ciudad pero ahora eso ya no importaba, fue cuando sentí que alguien me agarro de mi brazo evitando y abrupta caída, mi madre se había aferrado a una especie de cueva que se encontraba allí, justo en la ladera, subí sobre sus hombros hasta el lugar y luego le ayude a ella, nos acorrucamos juntas en el pequeño espacio, ella me cubrió enteramente con su cuerpo para que la lluvia no me mojara, sus labios estaban partidos, no sé si era del frio o de que no había tomado agua en todo el día por darme la a mí, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, era obvio que ella estaba más asustada que yo pero no lo denotaba, tal vez por tranquilizarme, me abrazaba tiernamente como cuando era una pequeña niña y me arrullaba en sus brazos

-yo… yo te quiero enseñar- susurre con algo de frio –un fantástico mundo… ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar- cante mientras me aferraba a mi madre

-un mundo ideal- coreamos –un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir cómo vivir sin nadie que lo impida- cantamos

-un mundo ideal donde ya comprendí que junto a ti, mi mundo es un mundo ideal- expreso cerrando mis ojos fuertemente al oír los truenos de la tormenta

Mi madre siguió tarareando para mí la canción y sentía como poco a poco me tranquilizaba, no podía negarlo, esta mujer realmente me hacía falta y tenía que ocurrir todo eso para poder entenderlo…

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida al igual que mi madre y desperté por los rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas del auto, mire a mi lado y allí estaba mi madre, la desperté poco a poco y ambas admiramos donde estábamos, miramos detrás y el camino estaba despejado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

Será un misterio saber que realmente sucedió aquel día pero sin duda, fue una bendición para todos, mama por fin accedió a que yo jugara béisbol e incluso ella acepto ser la entrenadora del equipo, así que aquí estamos en el primer campeonato de béisbol, con todos mis amigos, vecinos y familia apoyándome…

Ese último batazo, hizo que todas las de mi equipo llegaran a base e incluso yo, aunque tuve que derraparme para llegar pero lo logre, ganamos el campeonato estatal y ahora iremos a las nacionales, me dieron el trofeo a mí y yo corrí para dárselo a mi padre que me mira orgulloso, mi madre corre abrazarme

-mi pequeña princesa… estoy tan orgullosa de ti- las palabras más hermosas que había deseado escuchar de su boca por fin fueron pronunciadas, la abrazo fuertemente y ella me corresponde el abrazo

-foto, foto- nos anima papa con la cámara

Ambas tomamos el trofeo, posamos para la cámara y para la foto más hermosa que mama y yo hemos tenido con mi trofeo de béisbol, enmarcada en la sala principal junto con el trofeo y una repisa completa para algún otro trofeo que gane

Al final, mi madre resulto ser la mejor madre del mundo y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, tal vez, no sea el típico cuento de hadas, pero todo se resolvió, aún tenemos algunos problemas pero sé que como siempre los resolveremos o esperaremos la tormenta perfecta

-Mirella, vamos- mi madre entro en mi cuarto justo cuando termine de escribir en mi diario, un nuevo hobbie que encontré y que realmente me agrada más que leer

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y ya todo está mejor que nunca…

Y en aquel lugar se encuentra esa foto con la descripción "Mirella y Mama campeonato estatal de Hillwood"


End file.
